The present invention relates to a gemstone heating system with magnet for expanding capillary vessel. More particularly, this invention relates to a gemstone heating system for expanding capillary vessel, which applies heat to a portion of skin for relieving medical symptoms including pain of the skin or tissues below the skin.
Blood circulation seems to be essential for a healthy body. Especially, the circulation down to the capillary blood vessel is very important. If a part of the body such as muscle causes pain, some of the capillary might be blocked by the swollen portion of pain such that the white blood corpuscles in blood may be hindered to reach the part of their need.
The present invention is configured to help the situation.
Accordingly, a need for a gemstone heating system has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.